


Affection

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	

    Emma's arm, wrapped around Regina, soft and warm, holding them both steady; protected the moment. Their son was safe, they were both okay, and it hadn't been easy but maybe,  _maybe_ now it could be. In Regina's chest, there was a shaky breath of relief, an easy sigh, that this time was different, because they'd done this together- not by necessity but by desire.  _Want_ to protect the other and have the other be okay. Emma's arm, around Regina, without resignation; Regina's smile reached her eyes. The desire for sweetness, for affection, for tenderness, and the willingness to give it back, threatened Regina's voice to break. But maybe it was okay; maybe that was okay. 


End file.
